The invention relates to a coin lock device having a housing and a protruding (male) element, having an aperture for the reception of the element of an identical lock device, locking devices in the aperture which are actuated by a device for the insertion of a coin and devices for the release of the coin on introduction of a protruding element into the aperture.
Such devices are known for locking shopping trolleys used in stores or public institutions and to remind the user to put his trolley back into a row after use. These known devices, whether they are purely mechanical or electro-mechanical, are expensive in construction, of large size, insufficiently reliable, and heavy.